JP2013-213557 discloses a control device for a vehicle adapted to execute so-called sailing-stop control in which, when a predetermined condition is met, a clutch is disengaged so that an automatic transmission is brought into a neutral state (power shut-off state) and a vehicle is made to run while a driving source is stopped.